silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skyseed/fanfic ideas
Hey everyone! First of all, I've been a Silent Hill fan since 2003 and this series has become a great part of my life, but the latest releases really dissapointed me and I'm still on wait for getting a game that worths receiving the "Silent Hill" title, and I know I'm not the only fan who feels this way. Since the beginning of the year, I've been thinking about writing a story good enough to catch the attention of other Silent Hill fans, and i've been gathering enough information and knowledge to please all the readers who value a good survivor horror story and I've already set some of the main points that will be important for the story's development, and receiving some feedback/sugestions from you guys would be great. Here we go: *The setting year would be around 2014/2015 *There will be a female protagonist. Here's some information about her: Physical traits: Aproximatelly 20-22 years old, american/caucasian, 1.72m height, dark brown eyes, medium length copper brown hair, uses eyeglasses. Her left arm and part of the neck and left side of cheek is covered in burn scars, which is mostly covered by bandages or long sleeved shirts. Despite having a aparent injury remnant from her past, she has an athletic body and is fairly muscular, being able to run for long distances and is also able to use melee weapons without much trouble. In contrast to that, she's terrible with guns, putting the option of using fire-power against enemies to a second plane. Psychological traits: + Loyal | Independent | Strong | Smart | Brave | Self-Righteous | Courageous | Practical | Curious | Danger-Sensitive | Audacious | Bold - Arrogant | Fixated | Idealist | Meddlesome | Nervous | Reckless | Sarcastic | Selfish | Troublemaker | Stubborn | Unpredictable *Her connection with the town is stabilished by the fact she was born and partially raised in Silent Hill. When she was still a baby, she was abandoned by her family for unknown reasons (probably money problems, which made her family unable to raise her) In consequence, she was raised in the Wish House Orphanage until she was 10 years old. As a kid, she never got involved directly with the teachings of The Order that operated in there, what lead her constantly to the previously abandoned Water Prison to get "punished" for disobedience (note: she represses these memories right after every day spent in the prison). In 2004, during the night there was a fire that burned the place down, killing dozens of people that were inside. I think it would be interesting to explore this location that was seen in Silent Hill 4 and make a slight connection with it in the story. During the events of SH4, we never got to see the Real World version of Wish House, only seeing it's fog world reflection. I'm not really sure about the year The Room is set, but I'll say it's 2004 so I can make the connection of the fire and Jasper Glein's death. The fire which killed the orphans started from a unknown source, which could have been a reflex of what happened in the fog world and destroyed the orphanage. Sounds confusing but, basically, the fire in Wish House that happened in SH4 will be the same from this story, and so on. It was during this fire that the protagonist had her left arm severelly burned. She was able to escape and was hospitalized in the Alchemilla Hospital for around half an year before being adopted by a family and moved to Portland, where she lived until her foster parents died in a plane accident in 2009. Since then, she lived by herself in a little apartment. *The otherworld theme from this story is (obviously) fire. The transition would happen when childish screams and cries can be heard and it would come with a heavy blaze engulfing the place. It's appearance after the shift would be similar to the one seen in Silent Hill 3, with the burning walls, but there will also be a heavy ammount of blood staining the ambient and the monsters sounds/child cries will be heard faintly *Like in every other Silent Hill (or almost every), the main character is called back the town to pay for something bad they did in the past, and redeem themselves from their sins. I still don't have a perfect idea of what could have happened to the character after the incident which destroyed the orphanage, but i'd like to explore the theme or murder without it being a "misunderstanding" which the character did not commit. She killed a person (or more) and she knows it, but has a mentality that it's close to Eddie's from Silent Hill 2, that certain people deserve to die and that it isn't hard or a big to kill a person, since death was a quite present thing in her life. *The monsters is actually the hardest part for me, but I'd like to use something that kind of based in this quote by Vincent: "Monsters? Do they look like monsters to you?". The creatures would heavily resemble people, but with the added elements of the protagonist's past/traumas. If the idea I presented in the last topic really get used, the "bosses" would momently flash into the shape of someone she killed in the past after being defeated. *Finally, the moment where the character is "called back" to the town. Two months before the story, she starts having constant nightmares/flashbacks from the night of the fire and keeps track on them in a journal until she decided to visit the remnants of the orphanage. She already enters the outskirts of Silent Hill in the fog world and spends the day around but can't find anything really important. When getting back to her car, ready to drive out of the town, the fuel tank explodes. She's able to get out of the car and run away before it is completelly set into fire, getting her trapped inside Silent Hill after walking to the city to get help. *The locations of the story would be exclusivelly in the fog world and otherworld: Wish House Orphanage, Water Prison, Alchemilla Hospital, Toluca Graveyard, Woodside Apartments, Underground Subway, and probably some other locations. So, yeah, that's it so far. It's a really long post but your opinions and ideas will be really appreciated. Thank you. Category:Blog posts